Emma, elle est partie
by Heka la passante
Summary: "Qu'est ce qu'une vie quand on a vu l'espoir s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée mauve? Quand le vide dans son coeur est tel que même le sommeil ne l'efface pas? Qu'est ce qu'est qu'une vie quand on a plus d'amour?" "Longue" song-fic sur let her go, Regina se retrouve encore seule avec ses regrets. Attention, c'est niais.


_Bonjour, bonsoir. C'est la seconde fanfiction que je poste ici, après un certain temps d'inaction, et je vais pas vous mentir, j'avais surtout la flemme de venir. En outre, le dernier épisode (MAUDITS SOYEZ VOUS WRITERS) m'a re-donné envie d'écrire une songfic sur let her go, c'était à la base une vieille idée avec dysmorphologie, et cet épisode est l'occasion rêvé de le faire. De fait, je la posterais en trois fois, d'abord le premier couplet, puis le second et enfin le refrain (ouais j'ai pas le courage de tout écrire d'un coup). Et si les deux premiers chapitres vous plaisent, j'enverrais ptête Regina chercher Emma par la peau du cul; et cette songfic deviendra une vraie fiction (si j'ai pas trop-trop la flemme, là est mon plus grand défaut) avec de vraies actions et pas seulement de la description de sentiments trop tristes trop niais trop gnagna trop goody goody._

_Sur ce, let her go est la propriété de passengers and so are the lyrics._

_Et tout ce qui a trait à Once Upon A Time est la propriété d'Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis (maudits soyez-vous) (coeur)._

_J'accepte toute critique et idées constructives, sur ce bonne lecture, je vous embrasse, puisse le sort vous être favorable._

_"Fixant le fond de ton verre,_

_Espérant qu'un jour, tu sauras faire durer un rêve,_

_Mais les rêves viennent lentement, et partent si vite."_

Que ce soit le crépuscule ou l'aurore, Regina n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que son vin blanc prenait une belle teinte orangée à cette heure-ci de la journée. C'était tout ce qui importait, noyer son chagrin. Elle restait assise au pied de son grand lit vide et froid, elle restait assise un verre de vin à la main. Snow avait voulu la forcer à sortir de sa torpeur, elle l'avait traîné pour rénover le château, elle l'avait traîné aux écuries, elle s'était même assise auprès d'elle en silence, espérant un geste, ou même un soupir de la Reine. Mais Regina n'avait pas bougé, Regina avait continué de fixer l'horizon de sa fenêtre. Elle payait le prix, elle le payait de ses veines, de son coeur, de son sang. Elle avait le goût amer de la magie dans la gorge, et tout ce qu'elle vomissait chaque matin après s'être enivrée, c'était des années de magie, des années de bonheur factice. Alors elle buvait pour oublier, elle buvait pour oublier que l'espoir était mort quand la fumée violette l'avait happée.

Parfois quand l'alcool faisait trembler ses mains, elle fermait les yeux et revoyait Emma. Elle revoyait Storybrooke et s'imaginait saluer Henry avant de dormir, lui baiser le front et rejoindre dans un lit encore chaud une belle blonde aux airs de princesse. Elle s'imaginait des petits déjeuners au lit, des éclats de rires, des parties de chatouilles, des heures à côté d'un feu de cheminée, de grands yeux bleus ébahis face à la télévision. Alors elle se refermait sur elle-même, serrait des corps imaginaires et touchait des êtres invisibles. Et quand l'alcool la prenait tout entière, quand il enserrait sa gorge et mouillait ses yeux, alors elle rêvait éveillée, à travers ses larmes. Elle voyait Henry dans la cour du château en bas, l'épée en bois à la main, se battre contre David et des dragons en papier. Elle voyait Emma dans le couloir, chargée d'une lourde robe, tentant vainement d'apprendre à se comporter en princesse. Elle se voyait elle-même, sourire à tout le monde, partager des repas, danser, donner des réceptions. Elle se voyait heureuse, et ça la brisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Parce qu'Henry et Emma étaient partis dans cette abominable coccinelle jaune qui grince, qu'ils lui avaient tournés le dos et oubliés son nom. Que c'était fini. Fini, fini, fini. Elle avait du dire au revoir à ce qu'elle aimait le plus, et ce n'était pas qu'Henry. C'était aussi Emma, et l'espoir d'être une famille. Mais tout le monde l'avait quitté. Oh, certes, Snow, Tinkerbell et Ruby lui rendaient visite, mais ce n'était pas sa famille. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Tink était la seule qui supportait l'ivresse et la tristesse, c'était une brave fille, qui avait toujours le sourire, qui voulait redonner espoir et Regina l'appréciait sincèrement. Sa présence l'apaisait, sa joie lui redonnait le sourire quand elle n'était pas ivre. Et si elle l'était, Tink attendait, ou Tink buvait également. Elle aussi avait des zones d'ombres à oublier, et quand elle était avec Regina, elles ne se disaient pas un mot. Il n'y a pas besoin de toujours mettre des mots sur la douleur, alors elles se contentaient de regarder les fleurs ou les étoiles, et ça leur réchauffait le coeur. Mais ce soir, Tink n'était pas là, Regina était seule. Seule, seule, seule. Toujours seule la nuit, avec ses idées de bonheur rabougries. De toute façon, elle ne méritait pas de fin heureuse, elle ne méritait pas Henry, elle ne méritait pas Emma. Elle n'avait le droit qu'à cette douleur qui lui rongeait les os, un point c'est tout.

_"Tu la vois quand tu fermes les yeux,_

_Peut-être un jour comprendras-tu_

_Pourquoi tout ce que tu touches meurt."_

Regina avait balancé sa coupe à travers la pièce, répandant le vin sur ses draps, et qu'est ce qu'elle s'en foutait de dormir dans l'odeur du vin! Elle voulait dormir, oui c'était ça, elle voulait dormir, encore et encore. Un sort du sommeil dont elle ne pourrait jamais plus sortir, un sort du sommeil qui l'empêcherait de souffrir encore davantage. La nuit était tombée et Regina se retrouvait dans le noir, une obscurité assourdissante qui lui donnait mal à la tête ou peut-être était-ce le vin ou peut-être était-ce ses souvenirs qui frappaient pour sortir. Elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains, mordait sa lèvre jusqu'à sentir le sang couler sur menton et fermait les yeux pour retenir des larmes toujours plus amers. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle voyait toujours Emma, elle voyait toujours ses belles boucles blondes sauter dans un portail magique, elle voyait son sourire vainqueur et ses grands yeux tristes. Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau ne faisait que les faire défiler plus vite, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus belles. Des flashs tels que Emma la tirant des flammes, des rêves tels que Emma l'embrassant dans le noir. Ca lui retournait l'estomac et lui déchirait le coeur.

Alors elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, les jambes tremblantes, le corps vacillant, et la tête lourde de souvenirs. Elle se traîna jusque sous les draps, des horreurs dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle touchait était mort, Daniel le coeur arraché, son père le coeur arraché, et aujourd'hui c'était elle qui vivait à nouveau cette sensation. Celle de sentir un vide immense sous ses côtes. Regina la méchante Reine n'était plus, hantée par des cauchemars, par ses victimes, les innocents qu'elle avait tués, brûlés, étranglés, toutes ses vies qu'elle avait déchiré, ces bonheurs qu'elle avait arraché. Chaque nuit, ils lui revenaient en mémoire, comme des araignées lui parcourant le corps, ses frémissements devenaient des soubresauts, et elle se réveillait en hurlant.


End file.
